In a science lesson
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: It isn't very sciency cos i suck at science :D anyway, im hoping to do a few more one shots of my OC, Louisa Jackson, and her twin brother, Percy, at school. i want them to link, but knowing me, probably wont happen :P PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D :P


Science.

Next to Math, it was the most boring of boring and torturous lessons to demigods.

Percy and Louisa Jackson sat at the back. Percy was gazing out the window, his head propped up on his fist. Louisa was trying to stay awake, staring into space.

"Louisa Jackson!" Their teacher, Ms. Bryans snapped. She was a thin, tall lady. Her grey hair was pulled so tightly into a bun atop her head; Louisa couldn't help but wonder why the teacher's wrinkles hadn't been pulled back as well. She wore a long pencil skirt with a crisp white shirt tucked into it and buttoned up to the chin.

Ms. Bryans' cold, lifeless grey eyes bore into Louisa. She snapped the pupil's name again, but it only bought her brother back to earth.

"Lou, she's talking to you." Percy said, nudging his sister.

"Uh? Oh, err... what?"

"Explain red shift to me." Ms Bryans demanded. Louisa's expression remained blank. "If you were listening, you would know!" Louisa muttered something and her brother snickered. Ms Bryans turned and scrawled their names on the board.

"It's a warnin' first, Miss." Louisa pointed out. The teacher ignored them.

"May I remind you that this is a double lesson that goes straight into your lunch break? I'll happy keep you behind to catch up on the work." The siblings groaned in unison, picking up their pens.

Ms. Bryans turned to the board and started explaining red shift and the various types of stars and their formations and… zzz…

Louisa was asleep.

Percy noticed a few minutes later at the same time as Ms. Bryans. Percy quickly shook his sister awake. She stirred and pushed him away feebly.

"Lou, wake up."

"No." She groaned. Percy thought quickly before reaching under his desk and rummaging in his near empty rucksack. He pulled out a bottle of water. _Dad, can you get rid of her waterproofing please? I'll burn something later for you. _

Percy tipped his bottle of water on his sister's head. Thankfully their father had heard him. "Percy!" Louisa protested, wiping water from her face and flicking it at her brother.

"Louisa, go and dry up. Percy, clean up that mess."

"Not even a thanks, bro. I wouldn't take that."

"Lou, just go." They got up and left. Percy returned first with handfuls of paper towels. Louisa returned a few minutes later, right when Percy was done mopping up the water. She was perfectly dry.

"How did you get so dry so quickly?"

"Err… dryer."

"Tramp." Roxy coughed. Roxy was one of those girls that had a higher opinion of herself. She had thick, bleached blonde hair and sharp, ice blue eyes. Roxy was always decked in the latest fashion or skinny jeans and tight tops. Most of the girls in her gang were like her. If Louisa hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Airhead." Louisa countered. Roxy scoffed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Louisa, sit down!"

"She called me a 'tramp'!"

"And you call me an 'airhead'!"

"Well, at least it's true!"

"Lou!" Percy said, jumping to his feet. "Sit your ass down!" Louisa glowered at her brother. "Now." Percy ordered sternly. Louisa muttered something, throwing a death stare in Roxy's direction, but she reluctantly returned to her seat.

"Can I get on with my lesson now?" Ms. Bryans asked impatiently.

"If ya have ta." Louisa sighed, slouching in her seat the second their snappy teacher turned round.

Five minutes later, Ms. Bryans faced the class again, about to assign their work.

"Why are you talking during my lesson?"

"Why are ya teachin' durin' our conversation?" Louisa retorted. A few of the kids she knew fairly well laughed.

"Outside! Both of you! Now!"

"C'mon, bro. Any longer in 'ere 'n' I might die of boredom." Louisa got up and strolled out, carefree. Percy slipped something in his pocket and followed his sister out.

Outside in the hall, Louisa checked around, making sure the corridors were clear. Percy was fiddling with the drinking water fountain.

"All clear, sis?"

"Yup. Ya got the drachma?" Percy nodded and pressed the button. A fine spray of mist sprinkled in the air. Louisa rummaged in her pockets before retrieving their mother's hand mirror. She moved into a stream of sunlight from an upper window and directed its beam in the direction of the mist.

Percy asked Iris to accept his offering and flipped the drachma into the mist.

"Show us Chiron in Camp Half-Blood please." The mist shimmered and Chiron appeared.

"Ah, Percy. How is school?"

"Boring. What's going on, Chiron?"

"Well, I would prefer to have you two here to personally tell you..."

"Why?" Louisa asked.

"Is that Louisa?" Percy nodded. "What did she say?"

"She's asking why you can't tell us now."

"Well… _someone _might be listening."

"Percy! Someone's comin'!"

"Chiron, we gotta go. Talk to you later." Chiron nodded and waved his hand through the mist.

**This is a random one shot with the Poseidon twins at school. I'm hoping to do a few more.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and Co, but Louisa, Roxy and Ms. Bryans are mine- Louisa being the main OC. **


End file.
